


slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

by nezstorm



Series: ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Librafeminine!Kira, M/M, Other, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Kira loved kisses, whether fae was being kissed or faer was the one kissing. Kira loved it both.





	slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlythKris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythKris/gifts).



> I was looking through my old fics and found this little gem in a drabble series. I might post more of them later. 
> 
> Kira uses fae/faer pronouns. If I missed one lemme know.

Kira loved kisses, whether fae was being kissed or faer was the one kissing. Kira loved it both.

Fae loved kissing Stiles, dropping soft little touches to the back of his neck, to his cheeks and cute button nose he always scrunched up so adorably, to his eyelids when he promised to take a nap. To his needy mouth when he tilted it up, pouting until both Kira and Boyd kissed him breathless, leaving lips swollen and red, his perfect pink cupid bow so much more pronounced.

Fae loved being kissed by Boyd, surrendering to his strong arms and gentle touches, shifting as he guided faer, like fae weighted no more than a feather, but was so much more dear and precious than any of the world’s treasures. Boyd always made them feel like that and Kira hoped they made him feel so, too.

When Boyd kissed faer is was always a bit controlled, like he was holding back the wolf, the hint of bite just there as Kira licked into his mouth, traced the sharpness of his fangs. Boyd kissed like he had all the time in the world to devour faer, like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing but driving faer and Stiles mad with his languid kisses.

Stiles in exchange kissed like a man starving, craving their touches and their love, intent on mapping faer and Boyd out with his lips as much as with wandering fingers.

Kira liked it best when they were all there, pressed together and exchanging slow, syrupy sweet kisses, feeding each other words of love and promises of forever, tangled like they’re not three, but whole.


End file.
